


It's not what you think

by ravenclawsquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A ludicrous amount of lube, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Scorpius, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/ravenclawsquill
Summary: The boys are finally ready to take the next step.





	It's not what you think

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as my first official entry over at [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/697784.html#cutid1), for the prompt: "intercrural sex". 
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely beta, [bixgirl1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/profile), for giving this fic a polish within a mortifyingly tight time frame.

~*~*~*~

Al’s never looked better than he does right now, sprawled out naked with me on my four-poster bed, his tanned skin a stark contrast to the creamy white linen. I’d tell him, but to do so would require me to stop kissing him, and I couldn't do that if I tried.

We get so few opportunities to do this. Term time is a no-go thanks to Karl Jenkins and his irritating obsession with spending every hour outside of lessons lounging on his bed. Al’s house is out of the question, too, given Lily’s tendency to burst into his bedroom without knocking. As for my house, my father’s eyes are as sharp as a Hippogriff’s. I’m pretty sure he knew about me and Al before _we_ did, and he was quick to impose a bedroom ban as soon as we confirmed it.

Today, though, is different. It’s a rare event: my father’s out all day at a Potions seminar. He'd barely disappeared through the Floo when Al appeared in the grate, his cheeks flushed with anticipation and only one thing on his mind.

We were snogging so much we barely made it up the stairs, and by the time we reached my bedroom, we’d stripped each other down to our boxers.

Even those came off within a minute of us falling down onto my bed, leaving us completely, wonderfully naked. Now that we’re here, though, we can afford to slow down a bit.

Our kisses gradually lose their ferocity, and Al starts to run his tongue lazily across my own, mapping out every inch of my mouth. It’s a move that never fails to get me going, and today is no exception. In no time at all, I’m panting into his mouth, squirming against the bedding, and when he pulls away I actually _growl_ in frustration.

Unfortunately, my objection doesn't have the intended effect; instead of giving in and continuing the kiss, Al sits up, looking delighted to have coaxed such a reaction out of me so quickly.

“Now lie face down,” he murmurs. “I want to try something.”

That's new. Before I can question him, he pulls me in for another scorching kiss, erasing my words with his clever tongue.

“Okay…”

I settle down on my stomach with no small degree of unease. I was hoping for a handjob, but there’s no chance of that happening with me in this position.

Al’s voice is smooth as Butterbeer as he gives me my next instruction. “Now, spread your legs a bit wider.”

My stomach immediately twists into a tight knot of nerves. We’re never done more than wank each other off. Surely he wouldn’t go _there_.

I turn round awkwardly to look at him. “Woah, hang on. I don't think I’m ready for that—”

“I promise it’s not what you think.” He looks at me so earnestly, flashing those innocent green eyes and biting his bottom lip, that for a moment my worries melt away.

_I trust you_ , I think to myself as I settle back down on the bed. I know Al would never try to pressure me; he’s just as inexperienced as I am. All the same, my body tenses involuntarily when I feel a drop of cool gel fall onto the back of my thigh.

“Relax,” he insists.

The first splash of lube is followed by what feels like half the bottle. He pours it all over my legs, so much that it runs down my skin and onto my bedding. 

“What the—?”

“Shhh...” His warm fingers meet the cool gel and he begins to rub it into my skin, working his hands in slow, smooth circles. I can’t deny that it feels pretty good, but I’m no less confused about what he’s planning. What even is this? An inner thigh massage?

After a minute or so, he nudges my legs apart even further and kneels between them. Once he’s in position, his movements suddenly stop. He takes a shaky breath. “You look so good like this, Scorp…”

“Yeah?” My cheeks are burning; I'm certain I must be blushing. How could I not be, when he has me spread out for him like this? When he can see _everything_?

Oblivious to my embarrassment, Al picks up the smooth rubbing motions where he left off. Before long, the lube is warm against my skin and he’s spread it all over my thighs. Some has even worked its way up onto the cheeks of my arse.

He runs his hands all the way down to my knees, then back up … and this time he doesn’t stop at the top of my legs. He reaches between them, and suddenly he’s cupping my balls with slick fingers, rolling them gently in his hand, and— _oh_ , that’s more like it. 

My whole body shudders with pleasure as he strokes the sensitive skin behind my balls. It’s something I like to do when I wank, but Al’s never touched me here before. His fingers feel infinitely better than my own, so good I don't have a hope in hell of keeping quiet. The whimpers escaping my lips barely even sound like my voice. 

I find myself thrusting desperately against the bedding, trying to give my prick the same level of stimulation, but nothing I can do comes close to the heady bliss of Al’s touch. 

Fuck, I’m going to come if he keeps this up. It’s too good, too much, I _need_ it. 

“Al … _please!_ ” 

He hesitates. For a second, I think he’s going to run his fingers even further up, all the way to my arsehole. In that moment, despite all of my earlier protests, I actually _want_ him to.

He doesn't. Instead, he leans in close, so his lips brush against my ear as he whispers a single word: “Ready?”

_For what?_ , I want to ask, but the words get caught in my throat and all I can manage is a weak nod against the pillow.

He pushes my legs almost all the way together and sits across them, with one knee on either side. I hear him take a deep, slightly nervous breath … then he nudges his cock against the very top of my thighs, and finally I understand.

A low moan escapes his lips as he slides between my legs, the tip of his prick gliding smoothly through the gap in my thighs, and it feels— _oh fuck_ —it feels unbelievable.

The slow drag of Al’s cock against the underside of my balls sends tingles up and down my spine, and they only intensify when he leans forward so he’s lay over me, his chest pressed flush against my back.

His thrusts are slow and measured, but I can see from his clenched fists that he’s struggling to stay in control. 

The prospect of making him lose it is a temptation I can’t resist. I squeeze my thighs tighter around his cock and feel him falter. 

“ _Uhhhhh_ …” 

He’s starting to pant, now. His breath is hot against the back of my neck; I can feel as well as hear every little grunt of pleasure he makes.

“Fuck, Scorp, don't— _ahhhh_ —don’t do that if you don't want me to come.”

I’ve never heard him like this before: he sounds completely wrecked. It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.

“What if I do want you to?” I whisper.

“Then d-don't stop…”

I have no intention of stopping. But as good as this is for him, I need more if I want to get off, too.

I’m a bit limited, pinned to the bed like this, but there is something I can try. I reach awkwardly under myself, wrap my fingers around my cock and start wanking myself in time with the slick slide of Al’s prick.

_Mmm_ , that’s better. In fact, that’s very good. Too good, really, given that I want Al to come first. How can I make this even better for him?

After a moment’s thought, I begin to tense and relax my leg muscles in a steady rhythm, tightening as he pushes in, loosening as he pulls back out. 

I’m definitely on to something: Al’s breathing quickly becomes ragged, the telltale sign he’s reached the point of no return...

“Scorp, _fuck_ —! Ohhh … coming!”

Al’s hips stutter and I feel each pulse of his prick as he comes, burying his face against the back of my neck and moaning my name over and over again.

He’s so lost in pleasure that he accidentally thrusts, not down between my legs, but up, along the crease of my arse. The unexpected sensation as the head of his cock slides smoothly across my sensitive hole pushes me mercilessly over the edge, and even as he starts to apologise, I’m coming, too.

My release smears the already-ruined sheets, joining the sticky mess of lube and Al’s come as pleasure roars through every nerve ending in my body. Al’s weight on top of me, holding me firmly against the bed, somehow makes it all the more intense; it’s almost like I’m _submitting_ to him. It feels so good I’m beyond words, and when the aftershocks end I lie still, wanting this to last forever.

Unfortunately, the euphoria is short-lived. I’d love nothing more than to relax and enjoy the afterglow, but we've made such a mess that it’s absolutely not an option. The bedding is a disaster and I’m not much better off. I’m coated from the waist down with thick layer of lube and the occasional smear of semen; I’ve never been so filthy in all my life.

Thankfully, Al hauls himself off me straight away. We climb clumsily off the bed and look down at the sticky duvet, still panting from the exertion of what we’ve just experienced.

I clear my throat. “That was … wow.” It’s not particularly eloquent, but it’s the best I can come up with right now.

“Agreed.” Al tugs me close and gives me a kiss on the cheek. “I knew you’d love it.”

“I really did,” I admit. 

I grab the corner of the ruined duvet and begin to wipe the backs of my legs, but as I do so, I start to feel uneasy. As good as it was, there’s something bothering me. It shouldn't matter, but I have to ask. “Where on earth did you learn that?” 

He shrugs carelessly. “Teddy.”

I gape at him, mortified. “Al! You shouldn't be talking to him about our sex life!”

“All I said was that we wanted to take the next step but weren't ready for … _you know_.” He looks awkwardly down at the floor as he says it, confirming that he’s no more ready for that than I am. “And so Teddy suggested we give thigh-fucking a go.”

I sigh, defeated. I’d much rather he kept our sex life private but … it _was_ a brilliant idea. “I’m glad we did. Next time you’ll have to let me do it to you, though.”

Al grins. “Definitely. But for now, let’s get you cleaned up,” he says, gesturing at my gleaming legs. “You look like a Flobberworm in heat!”

~*~*~*~


End file.
